


"Overboard" starring Nick Jonas

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Jonas Brothers, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deception, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Nude Beach, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Nick Jonas is enjoying a lovely anniversary with his wife on their luxurious yacht, when an accident involving the young Jonas brother leaves him with amnesia, he finds himself in the company of two men who take advantage of his situation.





	"Overboard" starring Nick Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> FICTIONAL story involving Nick Jonas, based very loosely off of the Kurt Russell-Goldie Hawn movie Overboard. I was inspired by those amazing pics we saw recently of thicc "dad bod" Nick Jonas.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/48469881646/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/48470029772/in/photostream/)

Nick Jonas can hardly believe it's been a whole year since he has married the love of is life, Priyanka Chopra. Their lives ever since then have gotten a lot crazier, especially since Nick and his brothers Joe and Kevin joined forces yet again to form the Jonas Brothers to massive success. It's definitely been one heck of a year, and it has all gone by so fast. That's why Nick is gladly enjoying some relaxing and celebrating with his wife on this beautiful yacht on a beautiful sunny day in Miami. Nick is stripped down to revealing tight white swim trunks and is cooling himself down with the hose when he hears his wife yell from inside the yacht to come on inside. Nick drops the hose and goes to walk inside, but then decides to pick it up and wrap it up nicely and hang it up, he doesn't want anyone to trip over it. He goes to bend down and grab it, but at that exact same time, the captain of the yacht accelerates, not realizing Nick's precarious position. The sudden acceleration causes Nick to lose his balance! He bumps his head on the deck and falls overboard. Everyone else aboard is completely unaware, and the yacht sails away…

Nick begins to open his eyes, he can see nothing but a blinding white light. He can hear the calm waves hit the beach. All of a sudden, a sharp pain is felt on the back of his head, he groans and rubs it. A decent-sized bump on the back of his head, it doesn't feel like it is bleeding or anything though. He rubs his eyes, he can see a little better now, still mostly a blinding white light. He can hear footsteps in the sand approaching him. He goes to sit up, but a male voice interjects.

"Whoa, lay back down man. You don't look so good." The male voice says.  
"Where am I?" Nick groans. "What happened?" Nick utters, dazed.  
"We aren't really sure man." A different male voice says.  
Nick rubs his eyes and sits up a bit, his sight regains and he now sees two young men standing over him, completely naked.  
This startles Nick.  
The two men smile, expecting that reaction. "Don't worry man, you're at a nude beach." One of them says.  
"Yeah, so why are you wearing clothes?" The other says with a smile.  
Nick rubs the back of his head to soothe it. "I… I don't know." He looks down at his white swim trunks. He looks back up at them. "I.. I don't remember… I don't remember anything! I don't even know who I am!" Nick starts to panic and get up again.  
The two men kneel next to each side of him and calm him down. Nick puts his hands over his eyes and tries to think, hyperventilating a bit. The two men look at each other, grin evilly, and nod at each other.  
"Your name is Nick." The one guy says. "You really don't remember?" The other one asks.  
"I can't remember anything…" Nick says. "You know who I am? Are we friends? What happened?" He asks in a panic.  
"Relax Nick…" One says calmly and assuredly. "Of course we know who you are Nick. You're our boy. You said you were going for a swim, then like an hour passed and we got worried and started looking for you, and found you like this." The man lies.  
"Oh." Nick says reluctantly. "Your boy? I... don't understand."  
"Wow." The one guy says, "You must've hit your head while swimming, and when you got knocked out, you forgot about everything." He says with fake compassion as he rubs Nick's shoulder.  
"My name is Stephen." One says. He is slightly taller than Nick and the other male. Dark brown hair, tan, fit. Long, cut cock. "And I'm Josh." The other male says. Josh is about the same height as Nick. Skinny, not as tan as Stephen, light brown hair. Average-sized cut cock. "We are your owners." Stephen and Josh say in unison.

"My… owners?" Nick says, confused.  
Stephen smiles. "I guess it can sound weird if you have no recollection whatsoever. But you have been our boy for years." Stephen says assuredly. Josh nods.  
"I… Okay? I still don't underhand." Nick says, still trying to process everything.  
"Come on." Josh says. "See that outhouse over there? Let's get you out of the sun and check that head of yours and get you cleaned up." Josh says. "We'll explain everything." Stephen assures with a cheshire grin.

They walk Nick over to the outhouse and walk inside. It's much bigger than expected. It has showers, toilets, changing rooms. And it feels nice to get out of the sun. They walk Nick over to the shower. He is covered in sand and salt water.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." Stephen says. They turn the shower on and Josh pulls Nick's shorts down. Nick goes to cover himself, and Stephen and Josh let him. The hot steady stream of water feels great to Nick. After about a few minutes of that, they turn off the shower. Nick stands there, covering his dick, dripping wet.

"It's okay." They say to Nick as they each grab one of his wrists and pull them away from covering his cock. "Nick, we own you. You are our boy."

Nick blushes, and goes to cover himself up again. "I'm… sorry…" he says nervously. "I just can't remember." Nick says.  
Stephen nods with fake empathy. "I know… Look, if you just follow our lead, I bet your memories will come back quicker."  
"Yeah!" Josh chimes in.  
Once again the two men grab Nick's arms away from covering his cut cock. "Okay." Nick says.

The men push Nick's back against the wall gently and start groping his thick, muscled, wet body from each side. They moan and grunt as they molest Nick Jonas and start to lick and suck various parts of his body. Stephen licks and sucks on Nick's neck and ear while he has one hand on Nick's cock, and another hand caressing Nick's ass. Josh licks and sucks Nick's other ear as he squeezes and caresses Nick's muscular tits.

Nick is hard and moaning. The touching stops. "Get on your hands and knees, boy." Stephen commands.  
Nick obliges.

Stephen gets behind Nick. A fully-hard Josh approaches Nick's face with his cock. "Put it in your mouth boy" Josh demands. Nick opens his mouth and Josh shoves his hard dick down Nick's throat, making him gag. Josh then takes it out and Nick coughs as he slaps Nick in the face a few times with his dick. "Stick your tongue out" Josh says, and Nick does what he is told. Josh starts to slap his dick repeatedly on Nick's tongue. Speaking of tongue, Nick suddenly starts to moan as Stephen enters his tongue into Nick's semi-hairy hole. Stephen then spreads those cheeks wide and wastes no time tongue-fucking Nick's boi pussy. Nick starts moaning so loud and goes to jerk his cock, and Josh once again shoves his big dick into Nick's face hole. He holds Nick's head in place as he starts to thrust into Nick's face. Stephen decides he has had enough of eating out that bubble ass, and gives one of Nick's cheeks a hard whack with his hand before he shoves his huge dick into Nick's tight, wet, warm, asshole. Nick's eyes widen and he yelps a muffled yelp, his mouth full of Josh's cock.

"Look at me." Josh commands as he holds Nick's head in place. Nick looks up at his master, tears streaming down his face, saliva dripping from his mouth all over Josh's cock and Nick's chin. Gagging and choking but still looking up in obedience. Stephen starts to pick up the pace and grabs Nick's love handles and really starts pounding the pop star. The sound of his meat crashing into Nick's big ass is almost at the volume of Nick's gagging and muffled moans. Stephen starts to slap Nick's ass cheeks as he butt-fucks him, making his cheeks jiggle even more than they already are from the hard thrusts of that dominant dick. Josh is full-on skull-fucking Nick Jonas now. Josh moans and grunts as his dick fucks Nick's warm wet mouth. Nick isn't really their slave, but he sure is good at it. Stephen continues to fuck Nick's hole and lays his chest on Nick's wet back. He rests his chin on Nick's shoulder and turns to start tongue-fucking Nick's ear as he continues to thrust, harder still. He grabs Nick's pecs with both hands and starts to squeeze those tits, Nick's nipples being rubbed and caressed by Stephen's fingers, as his tits are molested and squeezed. Stephen makes out with Nick's ear and neck before sitting up straight again and grabbing Nick's waist and pounding hard and fast. Josh and Stephen look at each other and high five as they fuck Nick's holes in unison.

"So when do we tell him?" Josh pants and grunts to Stephen as he continues to fuck Nick's mouth.  
"Tell him what? That he isn't actually our slave, but the famous and married singer Nick Jonas?" Stephen blurts as he pounds that ass.  
Nick's eyes widen in horror as everything comes back to him in a flash. His entire life. Up until his accident.  
Josh stares evilly and with a grin at the now enlightened Nick Jonas, then closes his eyes, and without warning -- starts shooting his massive load into Nick's mouth. Nick's mouth and throat overflows with Josh's thick, hot, creamy load as Josh grips Nick's head tight.  
"Unghhhhh fuck!" Josh moans and grunts primally as he unloads every last drop into the Jonas brother's mouth.  
"Fuuuuuck." Josh moans in relief, keeping his dick in Nick's mouth so he swallows it. Nick tries to move his head but can't, and while some cum leaks from his mouth onto his chin, he for the most part swallows all of his captor's cum.

Stephen removes his cock from Nick's ass and both men flip Nick over onto his back. Josh holds Nick down by his shoulders, and Stephen lifts Nick's legs into the air, once again exposing that boi hole, which clearly shows signs of being worked over. Both men also grin at each other as they look at Nick's hard-as-a-rock cock pointing at his face. Nick, who is very strong, tries to struggle free, but ultimately cannot, just completely exhausted from the ordeal. He looks at his boner and the two men and blushes.

"Where was I?" Stephen says out loud as he rubs his dick on the semi-hairy entrance of Nick's worked-over hole. He stares down at Nick's eyes and re-enters, making Nick moan like a whore. Stephen once again starts pumping, each of Nick's legs in his hands. He starts to go faster and faster… Harder and harder…

"Im gonna fuckin cum in your ass Nick Jonas!" Stephen says wildy.  
Nick just gives Stephen a dazed look, mouth agape, moaning, as his body is pushed back and forth on the floor, his hard dick flopping around, his tits bouncing.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Stephen grunts. "I'm gonna fuckin CUMMM!" Stephen unleashes his gigantic load deep into Nick's ass as he continues to thrust with vigor. Nick can actually feel his ass milking Stephen's cock, each stream of cum painting his boi hole. Stephen moans in ecstasy and looks down at Nick's face, he sees Nick's eyes staring in shock at his own cock in as it starts to shoot cum, completely untouched! Nick moans like a bitch in heat, "Unnnggghhhh!" as he covers his abs, chest, and face with his own cum. He lets out a final exasperated moan and his body goes limp.

The two men step away from Nick Jonas and high-five again. Stephen walks over to Nick's shorts and steals them and gives them a sniff.   
"A souvenir." He says triumphantly.  
They walk out the door, leaving Nick behind laying lifeless just like they found him, only now stripped of his bathing suit and stripped of his manhood. From that day on, Nick was a master-serving boy.


End file.
